plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyris
225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Root Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = You can tap Gravestones to see which Zombies are hiding in them. |flavor text = You can't hide anything from her. Don't even try. She'll get inside your HEAD.}} Spyris is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play and has 2 /1 . She has the Amphibious trait, and her ability allows the plant hero to see what zombies are hidden in gravestones by tapping on them while she is on the field. This ability persists until all Spyrises are removed from the field. She was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, , Plucky Clover, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. Origins She is based on the iris, a flowering plant in the genus of the same name with showy flowers that grows from rhizomes. Her Amphibious trait may refer to the fact that irises were used to purify water. Her name is a portmanteau of "spy," referring to her ability, and "iris," the real-life plant she is based on. The triangle with an eye in the center that Spyris uses for her ability and to attack is a reference to the Eye of Providence, which appears on the United States $1 bill and is, in popular culture, the supposed symbol of the Illuminati. The Eye of Providence is also known as the "all-seeing eye," which her ability is a reference to. Her description partially makes a reference to her ability. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Flower Root Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability:' You can tap Gravestones to see which Zombies are hiding in them. *'Set:' Event Card description You can't hide anything from her. Don't even try. She'll get inside your HEAD. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 * *Became craftable. Strategies With This plant can be very useful in countering gravestone decks due to her cheap cost, as well as her ability. You can play Spyris safely right on turn 1 due to the turn order, but she is best played a bit later in the game (about the 3rd or 4th turn), not only because it can be hard for Spyris to survive a few rounds, but also because it becomes more difficult to tell which zombie is hiding in which gravestone starting from that point of the game. Due to her low health, unless properly defended, Spyris might only be able to help you see zombies in gravestones for one turn. It is best to play this on an aquatic lane as there are not that many Amphibious zombies, and if you can, boost her stats with tricks, or by playing Navy Bean due to her being an Amphibious plant, although Green Shadow would be better off playing her boosting cards if Spyris is the only one that needs a boost. Spyris is great for any Smarty hero due to her ability to see zombies in gravestones. Arguably, though, this plant is the best with and Beta-Carrotina as they can boost her health with Steel Magnolia or Photosynthesizer, boost her with Starch-Lord, and pair her with by seeing which zombies pose the biggest threat. This is especially helpful against Mixed-Up Gravediggers, as you can eliminate the bigger threats, then take down the smaller ones later. can also use this plant in a flower deck, allowing her to enter the aquatic lane and be a tough target to hit due to her Amphibious trait. This aspect goes well with 's healing ability, all while Briar Rose pressures her opponent from using zombies to destroy her. In general, Spyris can be really useful for determining if the zombie in the gravestone is dangerous or not, which can ensure if playing a plant in front of that gravestone is safe or not. It is also good against Mixed-Up Gravedigger due to the fact that it allows you to track a certain zombie down, including Mixed-Up Gravedigger himself. However, in some AI missions where the deck contains no or few gravestones, this should not be used as the ability would be useless. Against While her health is not much, if you are using a gravestone deck, you should try to get rid of this plant quickly due to her ability having the chance to ruin your strategy, especially when using a glass cannon like Stealthy Imp or . Bungee Plumber, Nibble, and Rolling Stone are all easy and cheap ways to get rid of Spyris. Conga Zombie works too, but you have to be careful when playing against Citron or Beta-Carrotina as they may have Grave Buster in their hand. You should also try to remove any Starch-Lords on the field before they can boost Spyris, especially if there are two or more of them at once. Gallery Root Spyris.png|Spyris' statistics Spyris Card.jpg|Spyris' card SpyrisLockedCard.jpg|Spyris' grayed out card SpyrisCardImage.png|Spyris' card image SpyrisHD.png|HD Spyris File:SpriteAtlasTexture-744f8300760d6b346a644937f20954cd-512x512-fmt34 -02091.png|Spyris' textures SpyrisGrave.jpg|Spyris activating her ability SpyrisGraveGlitched.jpg|Spyris activating her ability on a glitched gravestone Spyris 2.png|Spyris' ability revealing Stealthy Imp while still in his gravestone Spyris attacking.png|Spyris attacking IMG 2922.png|Spyris destroyed SpyrisShielded.png|Spyris shielded Spyris double strike.jpg|Spyris with the Double Strike trait UntrickableSpyris.jpg|Spyris with the Untrickable trait Spyris with Rocket Science.png|Rocket Science being played on Spyris TimeTravelBundleSpyris.png|Spyris on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Screenshot 20170329-174402.png|Spyris on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Screenshot 20170329-181323.png|Spyris on the Weekly Event Spyris Daily Challenge.png|Spyris featured in a Daily Challenge SpyrisEventEnding.jpg|An iOS notification about Spyris' event ending EventRewindBundleSpyrisLily.png|Spyris on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Trivia *Her facial expression on her card is different than the one in-game: her eyes are partially closed and her mouth has a smug smile in-game, while she has a normal smile and wide open eyes on her card. *There was a glitch where if two Spyrises were played at once, the plant hero could see what zombies the gravestones were holding for the rest of the game, even if all the Spyrises were later removed. Category:Plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flower cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Event cards Category:Root cards Category:Aquatic plants